Fragile Hearts
by fashiondivac
Summary: Brittney White is madly in love. What if her crush doesn't like her back? Rated T for sadness and feels.


**credit to** ** _slaylittlemix_** **of wattpad for thinking up this beautiful-sounding title**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Brittney's POV-

It all started as a normal day. Well, almost normal. This was one of the few days my BFFA (best friend for always) Severus Snape wasn't under his favorite tree by the lake, reading or sketching. (Seriously, that guy is an artist, however well he might want to hide it.) He hadn't been there the last few days, and I might know why.

My 'Hufflepuff Senses' were telling me my favorite Slytherin might be in that abandoned room in the dungeons, so there I went. He was there, crying. He didn't even have to tell me what was going on for me to know. Sev was upset about _that day,_ the one the whole school was gossiping about. _That day,_ when Potter had done 'levicorpus' on him. _That day,_ when he had accidentally lashed out at Lily Evans. _That day,_ when Lily wouldn't forgive him. _That day,_ that tore him up from the inside out. _That day._

 _"_ Which specific part of _that day_ are you the most upset about?" I asked. "When Potter used your own spell against you?"

He shook his head sadly. "No. Lily won't forgive me. Although I don't deserve forgiveness anyway. Not after what I called her..."

A single tear escaped my eyes and ran down my cheek, tickling me. "Sev..." I manage to choke out. I cry for him, hugging him.

After a little bit of emotional bonding, I regain my voice. "If I were in her place, I would forgive you. But then again, you did nothing wrong in the first place. Why... why is this world so cruel? Why are there people like Potter and Black, who would stop at nothing to torment my best friend? Why are there people like Lily, who broke your heart? You are the one who I need the most, and my greatest fear is to see you upset." I say, still crying.

He looked amazed. How was this a surprise? Either way, I love him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Severus's POV-

Brittney White looked up at me with such pure and perfect adoration that my (usually guarded) heart melted. Her grey eyes were wide and sparkling, like someone to their senpai. Her pale blonde locks fell in perfect curls. Her soft hand felt natural when in mine. So much that she reminded me of- no, no! Do not think her name! Suddenly, _her_ beautiful emerald eyes popped up in my mind. I gasped.

Brittney's eyes were now wide with concern. I dismissed _her_ eyes as unimportant. Suddenly, a flashback popped up.

*start flashback*

 _"You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus." -James_

 _"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" -Severus_

 _"Fine. I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus" -Lily_

 _*_ end flashback*

I shivered, trying to get _that awful moment_ out of my head. Brittney looked confused.

"Don't worry Britt, the... the flashback..." I told her, painfully.

She hugged me again.

"You're the sweetest person in the world." I said to my (now only) friend. "Even when no one else stayed by me, you did. Thank you."

She only hugged me tighter. "No Sev, thank _you._ You are my best friend, and the only non-Hufflepuff that doesn't tease me for being so 'naive'"

Brittney whispered the very thing I had never heard from anyone: "I love you, Sev."

I had no clue how to respond to that, so I just blushed and excused myself. She looked longingly at me and then started crying. I don't think that was the right way...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Brittney's POV-

It was the most sad day of my life. My crush/BFFA/the guy I had been fantasizing about since _forever_ had just... left. I felt like I had been torn up... from the _inside._ All I could do was cry until my eyes were raw.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Severus's POV-

I was asking for help from Alice Fortescue, one of Brittney's friends. Here's how it went:

 _"Hey Alice, I need your help." -me_

 _"Sure, what's up? Lemme guess, something about the fact Brittney and you would make an adorable couple?" -her_

 _"Umm, kinda? She confessed her love and it is kinda unrequited but I don't know how to tell her..." -me_

 _"Aww, but she's really in love with you! Just_ make _it requited!" -her_

I pondered her 'advice' and thought of a solution: _just be honest._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Brittney's POV-

Severus came back, looking grim. I gloomily looked up. I asked him what was upsetting him, and he responded with, "Don't freak out Britt, but... your love is... unrequited. I'm very sorry."

Out of my control, I then started hitting myself. Severus rushed over and managed to stop me by hugging me. I felt safe, in his arms. But I then remembered he was probably faking it, so I shoved him off.

Was there really a point to life? Nope. Was it worth living? Nope. So what's the answer? Death.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Severus's POV-

I sighed. Now was the _worst_ time to zone out. By the time I was brought back to reality, she was gone. Where, I have no clue. But she was... gone. My only friend... _gone._ Possibly, forever.

NO! I couldn't let this happen! Now is my chance... unless... it's too late.

Two hours later, I found her. But there is no happy ending. I found her... just as she was speaking her last words.

"If I can't love you, Sev... then there's no one for me..."

Her eyes went blank, her skin ashen and cold, she was... dead. My mind went blank. All I could think about was Brittney, and I swore to write her story on paper. But before I could, I had a startling realization: I loved her back.


End file.
